Insane Fic
by XXKairaXX
Summary: Me,and mah buddies go insane and do lotsa random things with the KH crew.Rated T for a few swears here or there.
1. A Weird Beginning

"Well let's see...what to do on a Friday when I have a game hacking machine hooked up to my PS2 and a Kingdom Hearts 2 disc in my hand..." A girl grinned and threw the disk into her PS2 then nearly slammed the power button.She heard her cellphone ring.She could tell it was her's because it had the Doom Song ring tone."Ashley!Pick up your phone,it's getting annoying!" A voice shouted from down the hall."STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She nearly screeched."Ash?" The voice asked twitching an eye. 

"KAIRA!!" She yelled slamming her door.She rested her atomic bomb on top of her game rack and rushed over to the phone and pressed the talk button."Hello?" She asked,poking the start button on her controller rapidly_."Hey Kaira."_ The person on the other line sighed.Kaira heard several faint voices."Oh don't tell me Kayla..." Kaira sighed_."Yep,i'm not the only one here."_ She added."You learned how to do three way?Oh my god,it's a Christmas miracle!" She squealed.

_"Uhh...Okay,first of all,it isn't Christmas.Second of all,I didn't learn how to do three way.All of your idiotic computer friends crashed a Gummi Ship in front of my house."_ She said,obviously annoyed."HI KAIRA!!" A voice in the backround squealed."Well,it was too good to be true I guess." She said with a shrug_."So are you going to come help me with this?"_ Kayla asked,twitching an eye as all of Kaira's friends went crazy.

"Look Kayla,as much as I would like to help you,i'm about to hack you get Amanda to help?" She asked still pressing her start button impatiently_."SHE WON'T PICK UP HER DAMN PHONE!"_ Kayla screamed into the phone."Owww!" Kaira whined rubbing her ear.

Elsewhere...

"Hmm...what does this off button do?" A red haired girl wondered while pressing the off button over and over again on her phone.

"Well,Amanda is stupid enough to do that..." Kayla muttered_."IS THAT KAIRA?"_ A voice in the backround asked."Limit Sora?" Kaira sighed_."Yep."_

_"TELL HER THE NUMBER ONE AXEL FANGIRL SAYS HI!"_ A voice in the backround squeaked."Brandi's there too?" She asked unbeleivably_."Yeah,the whole gang is here."_ Kayla sighed."Look,unless Roxas is there,I don't plan on coming." Kaira sighed still pressing the start button."WHY WON'T THIS WORK!!" She yelled_."But Roxas is here!"_ Kayla said.She heard a long beeping noise_."...Kaira?"_ She asked."HI KAYLA!" Kaira shouted slamming her door open."AH!How'd you get here so fast?" Kayla asked.

"I know a guy." She said with a shrug."Anyway,where's Roxas!?" She growled.Everyone stepped to the side and pointed to the spiky headed bleached blonde in the corner."Oh h-...ELL!" Roxas shouted as she tackled him.Kaira let out a big squeal."Okay,fangirlness over please." Kayla said yanking Kaira off of Roxas."Thank you,you have no idea." Roxas sighed. "Anyway,what happened guys?" Kaira asked her insane internet friends."Okay,so we were driving a Gummi Ship!" Limit Sora squealed appearing as if from nowhere.

"And then,the Skittles attacked!" Brandi said with a creepy voice."Uhhh...you mean Limit crashed it?" She said raising an eyebrow. "Oh just forget it!" Ienzo shouted pushing Brandi and Limit Sora out of the way."How are we going to get back to our home?Our Gummi Ship esploded!" Hikari shouted."HEY!THAT'S MY LINE!" Kaira growled."Why me?" Celia muttered.

"You know...we could...always just...cause chaos?" Kaira asked.They all looked at eachother and grinned."Hey Roxy,make a dark portal of death." Kaira said,nodding her head."Stop calling me that..." He sighed."And I can't do it anymore.I had a little...incident with Moogles a few days ago.." He muttered scratching the back of his head.

"Couldn't we use the Gummi Ship?" Limit Sora asked scratching his head."You crashed it." Kaira sighed."NO I DIDN'T!" Limit Sora shouted."YEAH YOU DID!" She shouted back."NO I DIDN'T!" Everyone twitched,sighed,and put their hands on their forehead.

"IDIOT!" Kaira shouted."BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH!" Limit Sora squeaked,trying to immitate a girly voice."I DO NOT TALK LIKE THAT!" Kaira screeched."IDONOTNANANA!" He said,sticking his toungue out afterwards."THAT'S IT!" Kaira shouted summoning her keyblade."IT'S ON!" Limit Sora shouted,summoning his.Everyone's jaws dropped."STOP IT!" Sora and Riku yelled."LEMME AT ER'!" Limit Sora shouted trying to escape Riku's grip."SORA!LET GO OF ME!" Kaira growled kicking her feet.

Everyone twitched."Do they always fight like that?" Kayla whispered in Ienzo's ear."Yeah,but deep down they really hate eachother." He said."ROXAS!TAKE HER KEYBLADE!!" Sora whined getting whacked in the face by the arm that was getting free.Roxas took her keyblade and she let out a big squeal."OHMYGOD!ROXAS IS HOLDING MY KEYBLADE!!" He twitched an eye and backed away slowly.

"You know,i'm not going to bother anymore." Limit Sora said,stopping to struggle."Why's that?" Kaira asked crossing her arms."I'D BEAT YOU IN 2 SECONDS!" He shouted."IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!" She shouted."Oh hell..." Riku sighed.Kaira looked over her shoulder."OHMYGOD IT'S VEN!!!!" She squealed tackling the armored soldier."Who the hell are you dude?!" She asked hyperly."Uhhh..." He muttered."IS YOUR REAL NAME VENJAMIN?!" Kayla asked,equally as hyper.

"OHMYGODYOUROCK!" She said even more hyperly then before."I thought Kaira liked me!" Roxas whined.Everyone stared at him like he was crazy."Yeah,Roxas has left the building.Okay,everyone in the portal." Riku sighed forging a dark swirling vortex of chaos."B-BUT VEN IS STANDING RIGHT THERE!!" Kaira shouted getting dragged away by Sora and Roxas.They all entered the swirling votex of chaos,as addressed by Riku,Kaira started walking forward and pouting things about how many questions he had for Ven.

"THAT GUY IS STEALING ALL OF MY FANGIRLS!" Roxas shouted."...You mean Kaira?" Sora asked as his jaw dropped.He froze."NO FREAKING WAY!" He shouted."Heyyyyy Riku!" Kayla said walking beside him."Mmm?" He asked."YOU ARE A SEXYYYYYY MAN!" She squealed.Riku's eyes widened and he backed away slowly."Uhhh...another fangirl?And to think 429,278,226, would be enough..." He sighed."You...counted?" Ienzo asked."Yeah,why?"

They emerged out of the portal and they were greeted by strange crossroads and long feilds of grass."OHMYGOD!ISN'T THIS THAT PLACE WHERE CASTLE OBLIVION IS?" Kaira shouted."WHO GAVE KAIRA SUGAR?!" Kayla yelled."Uhhh...Maybe she made Sea Salt ice cream again?" Sora muttered."Then we're in trouble..." She sighed."HEY!LET'S FOLLOW TEH ROAD!" She squealed."I guess." They all followed some random road and somehow,they ended up at a castle in one piece...but it wasn't Castle Oblivion...

"Wait,The World That Never Was?We went down the road to darkness,that should end up at Castle Oblivion!" Roxas pondered."Yea sure,a lot of things in life don't make sense." Kaira said."Like Marluxia?" Ienzo asked."What's there to understand?Pink haired flower boy with a girly pink scythe." Kaira said as if it were obvious,and it was.

"LET'S GO INNN!" Kayla squealed pushing on the huge door."Here,i'll help...ARGH!" Kaira growled pushing at the door."Umm..." Ienzo and Brandi started pushing at the door as well.Limit Sora shrugged and walked over it and poked it.It slammed open."AHHH!!" Everyone shouted toppling over."How'd you do that?!" Brandi asked,flabberghasted."...I dunno." He muttered.

"Okayyy then..." They all walked in and looked around.In front of them was a boy with a gray T-Shirt that said "Everyone in this world sucks besides me." ,and dark blue jeans and brown eyes with messy dirty blonde hair."MICHAEL?!" Kaira screeched." He merely grinned and nodded his head."Guess who I brought Ash?" He said with a suspicious tone to his voice."It's Kaira..." Kaira growled walking over to him.She pulled something out of her pocket and placed it into his outstretched hands.He grinned and snapped his fingers,then dissapeared in a flash.

"What was that all about?" Riku asked."Oh don't worry.You'll see soon enough." She laughed."Umm...if anyone doesn't mind,i'll be leaving now." Sora muttered as he and Riku dissapeared randomly."HEY!YOU NEED TO STAY!WHO ELSE IS GOING TO HOLD ME AND LIMIT BACK WHEN WE FIGHT?!" Kaira shouted."Oh just screw it." Axel said,rolling his eyes."OH MY GOD IT'S AXEL!WHERE'D YOU COME FROM?!" Brandi squealed."I was here." He said blinking.Everyone stared at him like he had two heads or something of the sort.

"Anyway...I have an idea..." Kaira whispered dashing for the kitchen."Should we be scared?" Roxas asked."Yep." Everyone said in unison.Everyone heard several banging noises as they impatiently waited outside the kitchen door."AH!" They heard."Uhh..." Kayla muttered.They opened the door to reveal a screaming Kaira dodging random kitchen objects as they flew all around the room as if they had a mind of their own.

"OH MY GOD!!WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO KAIRA?!" Axel shouted."Umm...let's see,I poured all of my Elixers everywhere and everything came alive." She said,tapping the side of her head."YOU IDIOT!" Kayla screeched."Thank you!" She squealed.A man with a large afro suddenly broke through the window and grinned."NABESHIN?!" Kaira screeched."WHAT THE HELL?!HOW DID A CHARACTER FROM EXCEL SAGA GET HERE?!" Ienzo asked wide eyed.Kaira tapped the side of her head again,like she always does when she's thinking.

"Let's see,that atomic bomb I put on top of my DVD/Video Game rack might have done it." Nabeshin grinned."DON'T WORRY KIDS!!EXPLOSIVES FIX EVERYTHING!" He shouted in a heroic voice slamming a time bomb to the floor of the insane kitchen."10,9,8,7..." It continued."AHHHHH!!!!!!" Everyone screamed dashing out of the kitchen.Kaira was clinging onto Roxas,Brandi was clinging onto Axel,Kayla was clinging onto her life sized Riku doll,which she got out of nowhere,and everyone else was screaming.

**BOOM!!!!!**

"Uhhh...is everyone somehow alive?" Limit Sora asked."Yeah." Everyone muttered."You can stop clinging to my arm now..." Roxas sighed."Yeah,I know." She said with a grin,still not letting go."LET GO OF ME!" Axel yelled."NO!" Ienzo froze completely."Umm...Kaira...you said there was a radioactive explosion in your DVD/Video Game rack,right?" He asked twitching an eye."Yeah,what of it?" She asked."Well umm...how many characters would that be all together?" He asked twitching an eye.

"Well,let's see..." Kaira mindlessly started counting her fingers.After a long pause,she said,"A lot." Suddenly,a girl with long flowing blonde hair and cerulian blue eyes looked around franticly."Lloyd?!Genis?!Raine?!" She shouted."Ohh...well,there's one." Kaira said."Colette?" Kayla asked."Yes?" The girl asked whipping around to face her."Uhh..." Kayla muttered."Did I do something wrong?I'm sorry!" She shouted,then started bowing rapidly."Yeah,did I mention she says sorry a lot?" Ienzo muttered."He plays ToS?" Limit Sora asked twitching."More like used to..."

"Anyway,we need to get all these characters back in their cases.Sorry Colette,I need you to go back in here." Kaira said holding out her Tales of Symphonia discs."Oh no!I'm sorry." She sighed."I need to find the others fir--" "Yeah sure." Kayla interrupted."KAYLA!LET COLETTE TALK!" Kaira shouted angrily."MAKE ME!" She shouted back."Grrrrr..."

"Exactly,how many other characters got pulled out of your game..eh...Collete was it?" Hikari asked."Well,i'm pretty sure Lloyd and Genis got sucked out because we were all together.Probably Raine too because she was in the same town as us...and maybe even Kratos or Presea and Regal and Zelos and Sheena." She explained."...So every single playable character?" Ienzo asked,twitching his eye.

"Yeah!" She said with a smile."Okay...that's it..." Kaira held up all of her DVD and video game discs and characters all got sucked in by a gust of wind all at once."Woah,when did you learn how to do that?" Roxas asked."...I know a guy." She said with a shrug."WHO IS THIS GUY?!" Everyone shouted.Kaira merely grinned and made all of her discs dissapear.

"What the heck?Did they dissapear?" Ienzo asked.Brandi sighed."Of course they did!Look?See?Look up!The text up there!See,'all of her discs dissapear.' Hmmm?" She said."Uhhh...okay then."

"What now?" Kayla asked."...ATTACK XIGBAR!" Kaira squealed."Wah?Why Xigbar?" Axel asked.She shrugged."I've always hated him.No offense to all those Xigbar fans out there." She laughed."Uhhh...are there even Xigbar fans?" Limit Sora asked.Everyone shrugged.


	2. Arcade in Flames

"Alright so umm...attack Xigbar?" Hikari asked."Sure...later.First we need to go to my state...to pick up some friends." Kaira added with a smirk."Uhhh...Riku left." Roxas said."Yeah,well..." Kaira yanked something from her pocket and a huge car randomly appeared."What the heck?!" Everyone shouted."SHOTGUN!" Limit Sora squealed.They all randomly hopped in and the car flew into the air and headed for Massachusets. 

"Uhh...Kaira?" Brandi asked."Yeah?" She replied."Why didn't we use this before?" She questioned."Well...Hmm...good point..." She muttered."Hey Kaira!Can we pick up Amanda!?" Kayla squealed."'Kay." She pressed a lot of random buttons and the car started flying toward her house."YES!" Kayla squealed jamming her fist into the air.It hit the ceiling."OWWWW!" She whined.

"Here,so you guys won't go crazy..." Kaira pressed a button,and a TV lowered from the ceiling.Limit Sora hopped into the back seat and they all watched the screen with interest as two clowns punched eachother in the face."Umm...Kaira?Don't you have anything better then clowns punching eachother?" Ienzo asked."Sure." Kaira tossed a remote to the back of the car."IT'S MINEMINEMINE ALL MINE!" Axel shouted diving for the remote.

"Hey guys,we is here!" Kaira squealed."HEY!AMANDA!" Kayla yelled out the window."Oh...OH!HI GUYS!" A red head squealed from the window."Get in Amanda!" Kaira called."Please,call me Moonlight Sora." She said with a glimmer in her eye."Okay...Moonlight Sora." Kaira muttered."JUST GET THE HELL IN!" Axel yelled."Yeesh,cranky much?" Kaira muttered as Moonlight Sora climbed into the back seat."Alrighty then,next stop...uhh...do we know anyone else that plays Kingdom Hearts?" Kaira asked Kayla."Well...not really.Anyway,call me Twilight Riku." She growled."Fine,Twilight Riku." Kaira sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"OH!OH!KAIRA!" Celia called from the back seat."Yes?" She asked."PICK UP MY CLONE!" She said hyperly."Okay then,to Florida." She pressed a few buttons,and the car nearly jumped off the ground and flew off."Wait,FLORIDA?!" Everyone shouted."WE CAN GO TO DISNEY LAND!" Brandi squealed."We could go see the king!" Roxas shouted randomly."Can we go?Huh?Can we?Huh,huh,huh?!" Moonlight Sora begged."How about Six Flags?" Kaira sighed."It's too far!" Limit Sora whined.

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN,GET IN!" Kaira shouted to Sephiroth as they arrived at his doorstep."'Kay!" He squealed hopping into the back seat."Pleaaaaaaaaase?" Everyone begged."NO!" Kaira shouted."Why not?" Everyone sighed."Well,for the record,everywhere we go together we end up destroying,blowing up,or sending into a paralell universe." She explained."...And your point is?" Limit Sora asked."My POINT is,if we destroy Disney Land,we'll get sued."

"...BUT I'M THE BESTEST LAWYER EBAH!I'VE DONE IT BEFORE!" He squealed."Yeah,the judge just got annoyed." Ienzo sighed."Whatever...I'm still aweso-" "You guys are getting annoying.." Twilight Riku sighed."Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me!" Limit Sora pouted."Would you all just shut up?" Kaira growled."We're bored!" They all whined."Fine,we can go play Mini Golf." Kaira said.

"...Mini Golf?" Axel asked,raising an eye brow."Any better ideas spiky head?" Kaira sighed."...Uhh...we could follow our hearts..." He muttered."Yeah,last time we tried that you got your hand stuck in a mail box.Must be because you don't have a--" "HE DOES TOO HAVE A HEART!!" Brandi shouted.Ienzo twitched his eye and backed away slowly.

"Alright!We're here!" Kaira squealed.Everyone dashed out of the car to see an arcade,a food stand,and of course,mini golf."Alright,go wherever you want." Kaira said walking into the arcade."Anyone wanna play Air Hockey?" Limit Sora asked."MEMEMEME!" Roxas squealed dashing into the arcade."You pay for it." Roxas said."...You pay for it." Everyone sighed."Half and half?" He asked.They both inserted 10 munny and the puck appeared on Limit Sora's side.

"KICK HIS BUTT ROXAS!" Kaira squealed."Heyy!" Limit Sora whined."Just hit the damn puck..." Roxas sighed resting a hand on the... "What are those things called anyway?" Kaira muttered."Ummm...hitting thingies?" Ienzo suggested."Yeah,let's go with that." Limit Sora whacked the puck.It hit the side of the wall then flung back toward his side and went into his goal.Roxas grinned."AHHHH!" He yelled."YAY ROXAS!"

"Come on Axel!" Brandi squealed."I told you,I don't like Mini Golf..." Axel sighed leaning on the club staring over at the hole."But it's only every single Axel fangirl's dream to play a game of Mini Golf with you!" She said."...Why Mini Golf though?" He asked."Don't question a fangirl's instincts Axel." Twilight Riku sighed."Uhhhh..."

"Yeah,i'll have an ice cream please!" Moonlight Sora squealed."Oka--" "Chocolate!" She shouted."Alri--" "With_ rainbow_ sprinkles!" "...As you wi--" "Hot fudge!" "...Ri--" "WITH A CHERRY ON TO--" "SHUT THE HELL UP!YOU'LL GET WHAT YOU GET!" The ice cream guy shouted."...'Kay!"

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!NUUU!" Limit Sora screeched."Muahahaha!" Roxas laughed.The score so far was 87 Roxas,to 1 Limit Sora.It was sort of sad actually.The only reason Limit Sora was able to score a point was because Kaira laughed herself into a coma,and they had to wave sea salt ice cream in front of her face to make her wake up."YOU OWN ROXAS!" Kaira squealed,still muching on the the sea salt ice cream.

"Well,now that that's done...TO THE SUPER AWESOME MONSTER SHOOTING GAME OF ULTIMATE DEATH AND CHAOS WITH BAD GRAPHICS!" She squealed."That's really what it's called?" Roxas asked twitching an eye."Yeah!It's four player!" She squealed dragging Limit Sora,Roxas,and Ienzo along to the little cramped car that they were supposed to sit in while shooting random dinosaurs and crazy demons of death.

"Alrighty...I guess i'm being forced to do this..." Axel sighed.He muttered something about an axe and whipped the ball with the club."...Huh?Where'd it go?" He asked looking around."Uhhh..." Twilight Riku and Brandi stood there,awe struck.Axel heard a crackling noise and turned around."AHHHHH!!!!!!EVERY TIME!!!!" He screamed.He had set the golf ball on fire,and it was currently atop the arcade roof starting to burn into a raging fire."Yeah,sports isn't the thing for you Axel." Moonlight Sora sighed walking over.

"Hey Roxas?" Kaira asked sniffling."Mmm?" He asked mindlessly pulling the trigger,shooting some demons and what not."Do you smell...fire?" She asked."Oh come on Kaira,what are the odds of that?It's not like Axel lit the arcade on fire or so..." Ienzo froze.Limit Sora twitched."...Should we run?" Kaira asked."We should." Roxas muttered."AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" They all screamed running out of the arcade like maniacs.

"Nice Axel,real nice!You just HAD to light the arcade,of all places,on fire!" Kaira scolded."WHY NOT THE DOLL STORE?!"

"Wah?It wasn't my fault!They made me play!" He whined."Where's Demyx?!" Kaira shouted."What's he gonna do?" He asked."...His element is water you idiot..." Ienzo sighed."Yeah,well,his 'water element' sure came in handy at the bowling alley.." He sighed."Good point..." Limit Sora muttered."Oh yeah,we should go there again!" He squealed."WE BLEW IT UP!" Everyone shouted."...Oh...right.." He sighed."So umm...any ideas?" Twilight Riku asked."...Yeahhhhhh...nope." Kaira said.

"Do we know anyone else who can use water?" Brandi asked."Umm...the fire department?" Roxas asked."Screw it,we're calling Demyx." Kaira sighed whipping out her cell phone.She quickly pressed tons of numbers."Yeah,hey Dem.I need you to come down to the arcade,bring your sitar." She said."Don't ask,just come down here." She sighed."...I don't have a piece of gum,just get the hell down here."

Everyone shared annoyed glances."WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GET DOWN HERE?!" She screamed."I DON'T HAVE CAKE,PIE,OR ANY OTHER SUGAR RELATED SNACK!" Kaira slapped her forehead."I DON'T HAVE PEACHES...OR LEMONS!!!!GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Axel sighed."This is gonna take all day...Want me to just go get him?" Roxas asked.

"That'd take all the fun out of it though!" Kaira whined."Umm,Kaira...in case you haven't noticed,there's an arcade there,blazing with fire,gonna get burnt down unless we do something." Moonlight Sora explained."Yeah,but what's the point of saving the day if you don't have fun?" Twilight Riku growled and snatched the phone from Kaira."Listen sitar boy,get down here now,or I swear to god,that little instrument of yours is going buh-bye." She shouted.Everyone stared at her wide eyed."WHAAAAAT!?!?" They heard the phone shout.

A portal appeared behind them and Demyx stepped out of it clinging to his sitar."Alright,put out the fire Demmy." Kaira ordered."Am I getting paid for this?" He asked."...Does it look like you are?" Axel sighed."Well I dunno..." He sighed.He played a wild chord and water wooshed out from the sitar and engulfed the whole arcade,which slowly reduced the raging fire to small sparks.Everyone squealed."YAYZORS!" Kaira shouted.

"Alright,feel free to leave now." Ienzo said."Wha?Can't I stay?" He asked putting on a puppy dog face."...Yeah,nice try Demyx.That'd normally work,but i'm in a really peeved mood as of late.I'd say no,but something tells me you're going to stalk us anyway." Kaira sighed."Uh-huh!" He squealed.Someone tapped Kaira on the shoulder and she jumped up.She turned around and scowled."What now Michael?" She sighed.

"Just wanted to let you know--" "SHHHH!" She whispered loudly.Michael whispered something into her ear,and she nodded.Michael snapped his fingers and dissapeared."Umm...you gonna tell us what that's about?" Roxas asked."I already told you,eventually." Kaira laughed."Uhh...should we be scared?" Moonlight Sora asked."Depends." She shrugged.

"Depends on what?" She asked."_Your_ definition of scared."

"Anyway,where to now?" Twilight Riku asked hyperly."Umm...how 'bout...Destiny Islands?" Limit Sora asked.


	3. Pain in the Demyx

"Ughhh..." A girl moaned,pressing a pillow against her ears."WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" A voice squealed."Demyx,why are you here?It's a _Sunday_,i'm fricken' tired...due to that insane party we had on Destiny Islands..." She complained."Oh,well,Axel was burning down the whole dining room,due to something Vexen said,so I couldn't eat..." He sighed."That's _fabulous_." She muttered."Can I eat over here?Huh?Huh?Can I?!COME ON ASHLEY!!" He squealed.Kaira gritted her teeth at the name,'Ashley'. 

Since Demyx had put the arcade out,that Axel set on fire,he hadn't been leaving the group alone...why,just last week...

_"HI AXEL!HI ROXAS!" Demyx squealed slamming the door open._

"HEY,THAT'S ME!" Demyx squealed,interrupting the flashback."Demyx,shut up,the veiwers are trying to read the flashback." Kaira muttered pushing Demyx out of the way,switching back to the flashback.

_Axel and Roxas,who were locked in a staring contest merely nodded.Kaira and her OC she had dragged along were watching."Whatcha' doin'?" Demyx asked,oblivious to the contest.They however,ignored him,and continued in their fierce glare."They're in a staring contest." Kaira's OC explained."Yeah,looser makes lunch." Kaira laughed evilly.Demyx shrugged it off and ran into his room,plugging his sitar into a fairly large amp that Xigbar had given him.It's a funny story actually..._**"Stop!"**

"Wah?" Kaira asked,pausing the flashback."Don't go into a flashback in a flashback,trust me,i've done it before." He said.Kaira twitched her eye."O...kay?" Demyx nodded."Oh,and why do you call her,'Kaira's OC'?" He asked."She has the same name as me,we'd get confuzzled." She said simply."Well your name's Ash--" She suddenly grabbed a kunai out of nowhere and held it to Demyx's neck. "Say it,and die." Demyx whined."But I already got my heart ripped out once!" He complained.Kaira twitched her eye and flipped her kunai around with her finger."Err..." With that,she continued the flashback.

_Demyx giggled and dragged the sitar back into Axel's room,since it was a rather long wire.All of the sudden,he played a wild chord,causing Roxas and Axel to fall over and block their ears.Kaira twitched and her OC fainted."DEMYX!YOU KNOW KAIRA-CHAN CAN'T STAND LOUD NOISES!" Demyx raised his finger to question the 'chan',but Axel suddenly sent a flaming chakram his way.Demyx screamed and slammed the door shut._

Kaira sighed as the flashback faded."Yeah,the door got burnt down,but I was safe and sound!" Demyx squealed. "Alright,whatever,you can eat over here...just promise not to destroy my house...and one more thing...never call me that again.Kaira.K-A-I-R-A.Got it memorized?" She sighed,pointing to 2 keyblades laid against the wall.Demyx let out a big squeal and started dragging Kaira by the wrist downstairs."You know Axel is gonna' kill you when he finds out you've been stealing his catch-phrase again..." Demyx said.Kaira shrugged her shoulder's as best she could with Demyx dragging her.

"How did you get into my house anyway?" Kaira mumbled rubbing one of her eyes.Demyx laughed nervously."It's a long story." The image of him scaling up to her balcony with plungers in a black ninja outfit came into his head.After dragging Kaira completely down the stairs,he just let go of her and dashed off into the kitchen.She plopped on the hard wooden floor,just missing the carpet."Demyx..." Kaira growled.She sighed and stood up,still a little wobbly,and walked over to the couch,flipping through some random TV channels.

_EL TIGRE--_

_Cocoa crispies cereal straws.Dip,sip,cru--_

_Welcome back to Big Brother Ei--_

_Oh,my balogna has a first--_

_--ey,that rhymes!Horrible,adorable,horri--_

_Forget about Bs I got Qs on my head,and all the other letters take a cruise on my he--_

_--ing our Campfire Song.Our C-A-M-P-F-I--_

_Now back to All my Chil--_

_--Next Door,BATTLE STATIO--_

_So dig in,and let the fun begin,with Kids Bop Twel--_

_WE ARE FIGHTING DREAMERS,TAKAMI WO MEZA--_

_Digimon,digital mons--_

Kaira screamed and slammed on the power button.Demyx twitched his eye and peered in the living room."Oh." He said.It was normal...for Kaira anyway."Demyx,try not to get anything on the ceiling,will ya'?" Kaira sighed walking over to the bathroom."Wah?How could I get cereal on the ceiling?" He questioned."Trust me Demyx,with _you_,it's possible."

She walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair untill she was satisfied with it,then slipped on a black T-shirt that had,"I heart Roxas" _(and there was literally a little heart there)_ and a pair of orange caprees,with of course,her Roxas pendant necklace.She also slid on her Leaf Village wristband._ (From Naruto)_ She walked out to see Demyx gobbling up cereal and watching..."RODRICK NOOOO!!!!!!" He screamed.

Kaira twitched and eye and sat down on the couch next to The Melodious Nocturne."Do you always watch soap operas?" She questioned."Yeah!I need to see my stories!" He said eagerly,leaning forward slightly,apparently excited to see what will happen next."Errrrr..." Kaira muttered as everyone on the screen started dancing to 'We are Family'. "This is stupid..." She sighed snatching the remote off of Demyx's head,don't ask.

"Can we atleast watch Naruto?It's better then this by far,considering it a dub." She sighed."B-But why?" Demyx said with puppy dog eyes.As Kaira was about to press the channel up button on her remote,she heard a ring."Oh!That's the phone,be right back Demyx." She dashed over to the charger and picked up the phone."Hello?...Oh,hi Kayla." She answered.Demyx continued to watch his soap opera excitedly while munching on Captain Crunch.

"Oh nothing much,just watching some TV with Demyx." He heard Kaira say_."WHAT?!?!?!??!?!?!"_ A scream echoed from the phone.Demyx twitched his eye and stuck a finger in his fight ear twirling it."...O-...Okay...you can come..." Kaira stammered switching the phone to her other ear,and rubbing the ear that was screamed into."I KNOW!WE CAN HAVE A SLUMBER PARTY!" Demyx squealed.Kaira agreed with this idea and Demyx ran up to her."YEAH!POPCORN,AND DVDS,AND SCARY STORIES,AND SMORES,AND PIE,AND..."

Kaira tried to block out the annoying list Demyx was making orally and managed to dial another number."Hey,Axel?" She said_."Yeah?"_ He answered."Wanna come to a slumber party tonight?" She asked_."Sure,why not.I have nothing better to do,since I just finished burning down the kitchen."_ Kaira chuckled at that."Well,drag Roxas along too!" She said exitedly.

_"We'll be over ASAP.Got it memorized?"_ Kaira grinned. "NOPE!" With that,she hung up."Alright,Axel and Roxas are coming." Kaira announced to Demyx."WE NEED MORE PEOPLES!" He squealed."Errrrr..." Kaira was about to ask who else to ask,then Demyx suddenly conured up a corridor of darkness and dashed inside.Kaira tilted her head as he suddenly re-appeared dragging someone by the hood.

"Demyx,I do not want to go to this so called _'slumber party'_.I have far more important things to attend to." The purple haired Organization member said standing up and brushing his cloak."Okay,first of all,I have no idea what half of those words mean,and second of all,WELCOME TO THE PARTAY ZEXAY!" He squealed.Zexion sighed and slapped his forehead.

"HI ZEXY!" Kaira squealed."You people need to stop calling me that..." He muttered."It's starting false rumours that there's a song called--" There was an knock on the door.Kaira squealed and dashed out whipping the door open."Hi Axel!Hi Roxas!" She squealed.Roxas stared at the text printed on Kaira's shirt and slapped his forehead."Isn't it awesome?I ordered it last week and it just got here yesterday!" She squealed.She didn't wait for him to answer.

"C'mon in!" She grabbed Roxas and Axel's hand and started pulling them inside to the dining room."Wow,they forced _you_ to come too Zexion?" Roxas asked unbeleivably.He nodded his head and said,"Unfortuanately so." Kaira picked up the phone again and started slamming at the buttons,then pressed the phone lightly against her hear."Hi Amanda!" She squealed."Yeah,come over now." With that,she hung up and repeated the process.

Axel peered into the living room to see Demyx slurping at his cereal bowl watching a soap opera called,"Life Fuing Sucks" Axel twitched an eye and walked in."WSHAAP SHXEL!" He said with cereal stuffed in his face.Axel sighed and grabbed the remote off of the table and clicked Cartoon Network to veiw some Naruto."WHAT IS UP WITH YOU PEOPLE AND NARUTO?!" Demyx screamed."Hi!" Someone sqealed entering the room."Kayla's here." Kaira said mindlessly,still tapping at the buttons on her phone.

It's a good thing Demyx had rested the cereal bowl down,for Kayla had jumped onto Demyx and started clinging to him and snuggling into his chest.Demyx twitched an eye and looked over at Axel who was resisting the urge to burst out laughing.Demyx mouthed out the words _'Help me',_but Axel jumped up and ran back into dining room giggling.About 20 minutes passed and there was a fair ammount of people there.

The people included Sora,Limit Sora,Ienzo,Brandi,Amanda,and of course Kayla,Axel,Roxas,Zexion,Demyx,and Kaira who had been there already.

Demyx sighed and looked over at the TV_."IT'S GOLDEN TIME!Starting tonight,in fact,starting right now,Naruto moves to a new time!"_ The blonde boy on the screen said."OH I LOVE THIS EPISODE!" Kaira squealed dashing into the room.She suddenly froze."I see you met Kayla..." She said with a sinister grin."Hey Kayla,give Demyx some oxygen." She said.Kayla pouted,but got off and sat on the couch.Demyx sighed with releif.Everyone suddenly dashed in and all started watching Naruto.

_"This is your lucky day,I mean night!"_ The blonde boy said."But it isn't night time..." Axel said."DON'T QUESTION NARUTO!" Kaira nearly screamed."But it's n--" "SILENCE!" Axel twitched his eye and started waving his arm in attempt to knock off the fangirl clinging to his arm,Brandi.A little boy appeared next to the blonde boy on the screen.He tried to get the blonde boy's attention by whispeing in his ear,but it didn't work._"And let's kick things off with our brand new theme song!"_ The blonde boy eneregeticly.

_"I'M TRYING TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!" _The little boy yelled._"Geez Konohamaru,can't you see we're trying to start the show here?"_ He complained_."Boss,it's only 7 o'clock."_ He whispered.The blonde boy's eyes widened and he let out a soft_,"Huh?"_ _"This is the time slot for the Prince of Tennis."_ The little boy whispered.The blonde boy started running around franticly across the screen_."OH NO,WHAT AM I GONNA DO?!I ALREADY TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT THE SHOW!!"_ The little boy let out a sigh.

_"Not my problem."_ And he dissapeared in a puff of smoke.Almost everyone by now was twitching their eyes at the screen_."So,uhhh...without further ado it's Naruto!"_ The boy squealed,also dissapearing in a puff of smoke.A silver head poked his head out in the backround."KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!!" Kaira suddenly squealed in fangirl mode.Everyone stared at her like she was a freak.

_"Uhhh...Great.Sakura,Sasuke,don't look now but Naruto went and started the show,are you ready?"_ The silver haired man asked.Limit Sora began sucking his thumb and twitching insanely_."...What's wrong with him?"_ Zexion asked."Oh,he has this thing.He hates Naruto." Ienzo explained."I don't favor it much either,but whatever,it's not like it'll kill me."

A hand waved out from the left side of the screen_."AH!NO!I STILL HAVE MY FACIAL MASK ON!STALL EM'!"_ A voice shouted_."Do we even have the tape for this episode yet?"_ The man asked.A boy with black hair in a chair suddenly slid into the picture_."No,it hasn't arrived yet."_ He said emotionlessly_."Terrific,well,i'll go and get the tape.You guys are just going to have to fill time."_ He said simply_."WHAT?!"_ A girl with pink hair screeched_."Just think of it as a mission,you can do it."_ Limit Sora suddenly let out a large scream and passed out.

_"Hmm,since you put it that way..."_ The black haired boy muttered_."Leave it to us Kakashi-sensei!"_ The blonde haired boy said,appearing in the front once again_."NARUTO!"_ The pink haired girl yelled_."THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_ The boy leaned to the side in fear_."Sometimes I just want to...IN FACT I THINK I WILL!"_ She suddenly slammed her fist right upon his head and walked off screen.

"This is stupid..." Ienzo complained."BUT GAARA IS IN THE NEXT EPISODE!" Kaira shouted."GAARA!" Brandi squealed randomly.The super awesome theme song,as addressed by Kaira,started playing,and she began singing along word for word.After the song she smiled widely."Uhh...not to be mean or anything Kaira,but I didn't understand a word you said." Sora said,twitching his eye."Neither did I!" She squealed.

"I heard Sora's name a few times." Riku said,nodding his head."Sky?Nah,it was _sou da_,not sora." Kaira said."Wah?I thought Sora's name meant bread." Limit Sora said blankly.Everyone stared at him as if he were insane."I thought it meant spoon." Demyx remarked randomly."It means sky you morons." Kaira sighed."Isn't it curtain?" Sora twitched his eye.They continued arguing over what Sora's name meant.Kaira suddenly remembered something.She ran upstairs,still hearing the insanity downstairs."PENCIL!" "CHIPS!" "BREATH MINTS!"

Kaira sighed and grabbed a few 20 dollar bills then ran back downstairs."Hey guys,wanna go to the Carnival?" She asked.Everyone suddenly let out a squeal of joy and they leapt into the Gummi Ship Sora had brought.Sora randomly pressed buttons untill the Gummi Ship began to lightly hover in the air."Uhhh...Sora?Are you old enough to drive?" Limit Sora asked,twitching his eye.

"I'm 15." Sora said looking back to the passenger seats."And your point is?" Sora slapped his forehead and pressed the green 'GO' button.On the way,Demyx and Limit Sora continued to argue over what Sora's name meant,Kaira was clinging to Roxas's arm,Brandi was clinging to Axel's,and Kayla was clinging to Demyx.Amanda growled at Brandi and walked over to Sora."SORA!I HAVE AN ACTION FIGURE OF YOU,SEE?!" She squealed pulling it out of her pocket.

Sora was about to question how it had fit into her pocket,but he looked down."Oh,we're here!" He squealed.Demyx suddenly squealed and his sitar went flying and whacked Sora right in the head.Sora's eye twitched and he fell over."...Nice Demyx,nice.Not only are we trapped in a Gummi Ship,but we don't know how to land." Brandi complained."Oh,that's easy!" Demyx said sitting in the captain's seat.

He saw before him,2 buttons.There was a green one,and a red one.The green one said,'Land Gently Onto the Ground Below'.The other one said,'Dive Bomb Crazily to the Ground'.Demyx pondered this for a moment,then thought to himself. "...Well,uhhh...hmmm..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
